Prank
by nightingaleofshadow
Summary: Nowi's husband discovers the reason behind his wife's unusual behavior, one morning This is just a oneshot while I try to get my bearing's on Nowi and Avatar(Seris)'s relationship. Expect a lot more, and expect some involvement from Nah and Morgan


"My Lord?"

A voice from the flap of the tent forced Seris to crack one large silvery eye open, blinking at the sunlight. It felt like only minutes since he had fallen asleep, as he had been up late planning tactics again, until his wife had practically forced him to go to sleep. This had been happening a lot lately, and Seris could feel Nowi growing more and more agitated at her husband's obsessive attitude towards his job. Seris wanted to take her away from it all, to finally finally get the opportunity to enjoy their marriage, but Valm had to be dealt with first.

Sitting up groggily, he felt the blankets fall off him, and for the first time since they had been married, Nowi wasn't next to him to steal them. Seris loved his wife with all of his heart, but the manakete was an incorrigible cover-thief. Not that he actually minded, he prefered it cool, anyway. Looking around sleepily for his diminutive wife, he found her sitting behind him, playing with his long silver hair, giggling silently. In his half asleep state, Seris couldn't figure out what she was doing, and he had more pressing matters than his wife's antics.

Standing, and stretching his long, lean body, Seris yawned, and finally addressed the guard who had been standing so patiently in the tentflap.

"Lieutenant Frederick is requesting your presence for a morning sparring session"

Frederick had been pressing everyone, lately, pushing them to their extremes. While it was always demoralizing to some of the other Shepherds who were unable to beat him, Seris hadn't had this problem for a while, having defeated the Lieutenant a while ago, after his return to Ylisse. Once someone defeated Frederick, he could afford to spend less time with them, and more on the others.

Nodding at the guard, who retreated from the tent, Seris pulled his shirt on, and began gathering his armor. With Nowi's help, the silver plates of the Grandmaster's armor were quickly located, having been discarded around the tent in his wife's...enthusiasm the night before. As he pulled on his gauntlets, the petite manakete handed him his coat, still silently giggling to herself. Chalking it up to one of her many eccentricities, Seris picked up his long, slender blade from it's place next to the tentflap, and, strapping it to his waist, left the tent, and his still giggling wife.

He stepped out into a dusky morning, with dew still glittering on the short grass. Seris hadn't realized just how early it was, which made his wife's behaviour even more puzzling. She was usually one of the last one's awake, a unfortunate habit both of his daughters, even the diligent Nah, had picked up. While both Manakete's had inherited his large silvery eyes and obsessive personality, they had both picked up some of their mothers habits, including playing pranks on the unsuspecting, much as Nah tried to suppress it. He had recently seen her chasing Gerome with a stick, in an attempt to touch his mask.

Absentmindedly fingering the hilt of his sword as he approached the training grounds, Seris couldn't help but worry about the future of his family. He had promised Nowi forever, and he had meant it. But would he live long enough to research immortality? After nearly dying in a risen ambush a few days ago, Seris had had a stunning glimpse of his own mortality, and it had scared him more than it had terrified his poor wife. He still had the scar from that encounter, a slim gash that went through his chest and out his back. Nowi hadn't stopped crying until he stood up and held her, and he had only been able to do that thanks to Lissa's rapid treatment. If the wound hadn't been closed faster, he would have bled out, and left his wife and daughters alone. He would not allow that, under any circumstances.

"Hey, Seris!"

His musing was interrupted by a loud voice from across the training field. Vaike was leaning against his axe, looking straight at him, with barely suppressed laughter. Seris had always gotten along with Vaike, but hid his exasperation for the arrogant fool who called himself "Teach". But this morning, he seemed to be about to burst with laughter.

"Good morning, Vaike. Is something funny?"

At this, the warrior burst out into gales of laughter, not even stopping under Fredericks fierce gaze. He continued laughing, holding onto his axe in an effort to stay on his feet as he raised his hand and pointed as Seris's head.

Raising his hand to his silvery hair in confusion, Seris discovered the reason for Nowi's giggling, and why she hadn't let him cut his hair since they had been married. His darling wife had tied his long hair into a long ponytail, and had braided it as well. The long braid hung to his shoulders, and had flowers interwoven into it. Despite feeling slightly foolish, Seris couldn't help but smile in defeat. It just meant he would have to use his embarrassment as fuel in his battle with Vaike, which was fine by him.

He would just have to have a discussion with his wife later.


End file.
